1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to improved methods and forms for automatically and non-unobtrusively to detect, without human interpretation, the identification of people(s), object(s), and other, with various methodologies utilized in relation to creating, storing, adding, connecting, modifying, sharing, inputting, recalling, authorizing, approving, tracking, generating, formatting, monitoring, activating, invalidating, accessing, locating, deleting, controlling, linking, collecting all types of data and information, and generating at least one type of identifiable communications information related to anyone or anything, and in and/or around any type of environment, such as an airport(s), airline(s), and/or other aviation location(s), theme park, amusement park, aquarium, cruise ships, tourist location, hospitals, buildings, government complex, malls, customs boards, sports events, parking, manufacturing, hotels, resorts, clubs, retail, elevators, utilities, jewelry stores, museums, libraries, as well as other types of location(s), among other environments.
2. Background of the Invention
As reflected in the ever increasing skyrocketing customer demands all over the world in seeking to acquire new forms that can automatically and non-unobtrusively detect, without human interpretation, and without regard to shape or method of concealment, a system providing at least one of these components, including security, tracking, linking, profiling, monitoring, time, audit, and attendance, reporting, improved crowd control, creating, storing, adding, connecting, modifying, sharing, inputting, recalling, responding, authorizing, approving, generating, formatting, activating, invalidating, accessing, locating, deleting, controlling, servicing ones customer(s) in a more efficient manner, improving value added services, real-time data collections, networking and sharing of data and information, collection and compiling of data, and improved efficiencies with such processes, there exists significant demand and opportunities with buyers all over the world for the creation and supply of such new forms, designs, systems, and products that significantly enhances and improves the ways, means, and methods in which these objectives are achieved.
3. Description of Prior Art
As related to applying the preferred methodology and embodiment to this patent, and comparing it with prior art, as highlighted in Form PTO-1449, to at least one particular industry and vertical market, such as the airline(s), airport(s), and aviation industry, it will become quickly evident in the importance in seeking such new forms of technologies, systems, designs, and integration methodologies from advanced research and development groups that significantly increases their ability to improve:
(a) perimeter access security and control, security of aircraft, and ground access areas, security of airport environments, strengthen access control points (including air traffic control operations areas, maintenance areas, crew lounges, baggage handling areas, concessions, and catering delivery areas) to ensure the security of passengers, airport and airlines personnel,
(b) time, audit, and attendance, including identifying individuals (including passengers, airport and airlines personnel) based on unique personal characteristics,
(c) eliminate ‘bait and switch’ tactics for passengers are only allowed to depart from a gate, and/or exit an airport facility with their own luggage, that passengers have all their carry-on baggage with them, and if not the system can give the exact location of the missing carry-on bag(s),
(d) eliminate ‘piggybacking’ techniques by unauthorized parties riding on the backs of authorized parties through controlled access points in and around airport, and airplane environments,
(e) locate in the airport any and all passengers, as well as their carry-on baggage, and checked-in baggage who have checked in but not boarded their flight by a specified time before departure, rather than current random PA announcements,
(f) inform the system, security personnel, and the passenger if in the event that their carry-on baggage gets more than a determined number of feet from the passenger/owner, providing immediate audible notification precisely where such an event occurs, rather than random public announcements that are heard throughout the airport environment,
(g) the exact location of any passengers, and carry-on baggage on multi-leg flights who leave the plane and have not re-boarded by a specified time before departure,
(h) monitoring of all people and carry-on luggage not just at access points but more importantly throughout an entire airport, as well as anywhere within an airplane environment,
(i) the location of all checked baggage that has not yet been loaded onto the airplane and/or cargo container, and/or their identification and location within the airplane hold of any already loaded bags that have been loaded and needs to be removed because a passenger has not boarded the flight, identify precisely which cargo container, and the exact location of the baggage within the cargo container,
(j) proper monitoring of all checked-in baggage throughout their loading and unloading process,
(k) enhanced to the baseline unit, secured access control, and networking multiple sites across the country integrated together, multiple site monitoring capabilities,
(l) ETA (estimated time of arrival) information that can be provided to passengers how long until their baggage will come out of the baggage claim carousel, and which carousel,
(m) confirmation capabilities by passengers to access from information terminals all types of information about them, their flight, their checked-in baggage, carry-on baggage, leaving a message at the destination airport for ‘pick-up parties’ to inform them when, and where they will be waiting, as well as sending email, text messaging, voice mail, and other types of communications to at least one party outside the airport environment,
(n) securing passengers baggage from being taken out of the baggage claim carousel area by any unauthorized party, for reduction and elimination of theft, without the need of human inspectors checking and matching baggage numbers with passenger receipt numbers,
(o) to automatically and non-unobtrusively detect, without human interpretation, and without regard to shape or method of concealment, the identity of any passenger, carry-on baggage, or checked-in baggage anywhere in, and/or around an airport, airplane, or aviation environment, receiving such information as highlighted in FIG. 2, FIG. 3, and FIG. 4, by any security, airport, airlines, or other personnel. This means entire data files on passengers can be retrieved in real-time by such parties and apparatuses by simply pointing such devices at any one of the passengers or persons belongings that has entered the system.
(p) terminating, or logging off any and all persons, objects, and other that exists an airport, airplane, and/or aviation environment,
(q) tracking the location, and monitoring of all persons, objects, and other that enters such an environment,
(r) a more advanced airline ticket type of device, as well as baggage device, which provides all types of information services, in required languages, message centers, and a host of other services accompanying complete passenger profile, that is conveniently accessible by a host of fixed and mobile airport, security, airlines, and other authorized personnel at any time, and not limited to controlled access points alone.
All of the Prior Art cases listed in the PTO-1449 sheets (1) and (2) at best only provides a small portion of the necessary functions, features, and demands that are required by an environment, such as an airport environment of today.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,836 B2 Zimmerman Jan. 29, 2002: patent and product only provides a limited capability for passengers to know if their luggage is loaded below the airplane that the passenger is departing on, and a limited capability of knowing only the precise time that the baggage comes out of the baggage claim carousel belt. Other than that, this patent cannot provide the host of access control, tracking, monitoring, services, and other features that airlines and airports require in this day and age. This patents PED transmitter and transponder controller product has little to no enhanced security features to protect such an environment from any terrorist event, nor is it able to automatically and non-unobtrusively detect, without human interpretation, and without regard to shape or method of concealment the location of any persons, carry-on baggage, or exact location of a checked-in baggage at any point in time, nor can it provide passenger, or airport, airline personnel information profiles by use of various forms of hardware devices, as provided in FIG. 2, FIG. 3, FIG. 4, FIG. 5, and FIG. 7 not only at access control points, but more importantly anywhere in and around an airport, airplane, or aviation environment. This patent is unable to provide or achieve all or most of the items listed above (a) to (r), nor is this system able to provide the host of functions and features listed on the key advantages of this filed patent hereto, or any type of information, or services to at least one user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,041 B1 Kawamata Jan. 8, 2002: patent and product does have a means of issuing paper tickets accompanies by a tag, which can be utilized to collect and update information at primary access control points, and providing the necessary equipment to ticket counter staff, screening areas, and boarding gate areas, however does not provide a means to eliminate bait-and-switch, piggybacking, can't facilitate matching techniques, a host of services that can be provided to passengers, pick up party, and persons, can't identify and know when a passenger leaves their boarding pass and associated tag in the trash or walking away, can't quickly and unobtrusively query a passenger by a security personnel while mobile in such environment, can't identify or know when or if passenger and carry-on baggage is separated, and a host of additional functions and features as highlighted in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,335,688 B1 Sweatte Jan. 1, 2002: patent and product basically provides an initial check-in process, whereby utilizing biometric scan, and taking a photo of a person, which is held on a central database, and issues a smartcard device to the person. A smartcard can only detect and track a person as and when they go through primary access control points, such as upon entering a satellite area at an inspection area, or at a departure gate. The prior art and system is in effect unable to facilitate numerable functions, and features as provided in the present inventions preferred embodiment, or variations to the preferred embodiment.
Most of these limitations and differentiations include:                1. The prior art does not track checked-in baggage,        2. The prior art does not track carry-on baggage,        3. The prior art does not eliminate ‘bait and switch’ tactics,        4. The prior art does not provide information services to travelers,        5. The prior art does not allow security personnel to randomly identify passengers/airport/airlines personnel while mobility moving around,        6. The prior art does not know if or how may checked baggage has been checked in by a passenger, carry-on baggage, or able to match baggage to persons, or persons to baggage,        7. The prior art does not know where passengers checked-in luggage is,        8. The prior art does not know if or where a passengers carry-on baggage is,        9. The prior art can't confirm whether a passenger boarding an airplane has left their carry-on baggage in the airport, is the owner of another passenger, or more,        10. The prior art can't prevent the passenger from just leaving their smartcard of swipe card in the trash, since it is not secured, attached, or adhered to the passenger in any way, nor having a means of informing other parties in such an event,        11. The prior art can't quickly identify which checked-in luggage that has been loaded into the underbelly of an airplane belongs to which passenger who did not board the airplane, (for quick removal, so the airplane can depart on schedule),        12. The prior art can't identify and track passengers and carry-on baggage activities throughout an airport, airplane, or aviation environment,        13. The prior art can't provide data and information to passengers (about their flight, activities, ETA, checked-in baggage, message boards, sending messages to parties outside the airport environment, to a party in the parking area, and much more,        14. The prior art doesn't provide a secure method to ensure passengers/airport/airlines personnel actually carry or bring their smartcard with them at all times,        15. The prior art doesn't have a means of activating and deactivating their smartcard,        16. The prior art doesn't know where or if the passenger leaves its smartcard laying around, only at the time the passenger attempts to board an airplane,        17. The prior art can't provide (ETA) information how long before the passengers luggage will arrive to the carousel area,        18. The prior art doesn't provide a means for audible and visual information informing the passenger when its luggage bags start coming out of the carousel,        19. The prior art doesn't provide a means for the passenger or traveler to notify a pick up party they have arrived, nor how long till they come out, or where to meet,        20. The prior art doesn't know where the passengers pick up arty is located,        21. The prior art can't invalidate a passenger who exists an airport environment, preventing them form re-entering,        22. The prior art can't track airport tenants, merchandise, or other coming in or going out of such controlled environment,        23. The prior art can't provide time, audit, and attendance on airport, airlines, and other personnel,        24. The prior art can't eliminate theft of smartcards or swipe cards which are very expensive to use. It is not realistic to force passengers to return PASScards if not they can't exit an airport. A system must utilize a very affordable and disposable device and system so that the passenger can just exist the airport and throw the device away at their own convenience, or be used with an advertisement on it to show and get a discount from say a Starbucks coffee shop anywhere in the arrival city.        25. The prior art can't automatically calculate and determine where passengers who have not yet boarded are located, including their carry-on baggage, and even contacting them in that specific location, nor no luggage tracking or handling system,        26. The prior art can't determine if the passenger has left their carry-on baggage inside of the airplane, and a host of other limitations as provided in the present invention.        
There are equally to many holes and weaknesses with the prior art in providing a more efficient, less obtrusive, more cost effective, and complete system that not only provides complete tracking, monitoring, and auditing services to airports and airlines, but equally as important a host of services provided to users, such as passengers, workers, and alike in an easy and convenient system, even taking into account language preferences, and other types of services.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,265,975 B1 Zimmerman Jul. 24, 2001: patent and product see U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,836 B2 Zimmerman Jan. 29, 2002 above.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,229,445 B1 Wack May 8, 2001: patent and product does provide an identification tag having a unique RF signature, and a source for generating RF energy, and a detector for reading the signature when the identification tag is illuminated the RF energy generated by the source. The key distinction as related to the prior arts identification tag is in its utilization of no resonant or localized power resources, while the present inventions preferred methodology is to utilize a localized power resource, and/or writing the information to its tag, so that it does not have to rely upon an index number associated with a travel ticket in such identification tag. The prior art has no means of activating, affixing, or attaching such identification tag to a person, object or alike, so that it cannot be removed, or it in the event of remove, invalidation can occur, and immediately be known to external sources.
The prior art does not provide or take into account a great many feature and functions as provided in the present invention, related to its bracelet or sticker device, nor the great many services that can be provided to passengers, and users of all types. The prior art equally utilizes a central data storage center, and does not offer or provide terminals, or portable hardware devices with all its attributes. Here to, the prior art does not address or facilitate elimination of bait and switch, piggybacking techniques, or a myriad of non-localized information gathering features to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,222,452 B1 Ahlstrom et al. Apr. 24, 2001: patent and product utilizes an identification tag and inventive identification, with antenna, an adhesive, and utilizes an RF signal containing a unique factory pre-programmed code and signature which is utilized to identify an object or person, whom can be read by a scanner, and is able to process such pre-programmed identification code or number to an integrated (CPU) central processing computer unit ‘solely used as a reference means’ of identifying a profile and accompanying file related to an object, or person, however there are several distinguishable differences and limitations with the described products and systems configuration and design. These limitations and differentiations include:                1. the present invention does not require to print out visual information on the external tracking object, in their case a inventive identification, for any party seeking such information can retrieve such types of information without visual printing techniques,        2. the present invention does not utilize paper-like substrate, nor does the present invention need to print out on any type of printing medium, such as a standard printer as stated in the prior arts descriptions for any reason,        3. the present invention does not utilize an antenna coil, but rather utilizes another means, such as printing, and/or screening the required antenna,        4. the present invention does not require biometric inputs, for it is to obtrusive, degrading, and unnecessary, for one can achieve one in the same objectives without such use,        5. the present invention does not have to generate ‘energy in the field’ in order to provide enough energy to transmit the unique identification code to a scanner in order to receive such data, or in other words, the present invention does not have to send ‘RF energy to illuminate’ and send back such code to compare the identification tag, (thus, the prior art relies entirely upon an RF energy source in order to convert such RF signals energy that would allow the prior art to send back an identifiable signal and related signature with its factory programmed code) eliminating localized power resources, however the present invention can cost effectively produce power resources for pennies to its device(s), and more importantly, the limited power resources are utilized as an asset in the creation of a definitive period of time ‘element’ such that the present invention can control the initial drain upon activating the present inventions devices by attaching or placing the device highlighted in FIG. 1 and FIG. 9 of the present invention which would then start or engage such power resources to begin to drain, and when the power resources run out, say in 12 hours, 24 hours, or 48 hours, the device becomes invalidated.         This invalidation process from the power resources thus eliminates the probability of a device, for any reason not being read, and invalidated upon exiting an predetermined environment, or by a person/passenger simply wrapping aluminum foil around the identification tag of the prior art, or even the present invention, therefore, a secondary, and/or multiple redundant method of invalidation is required in order to truly achieve a secure environment. The prior art has no secondary or back up design built into its identification tag and inventive identification,        6. since the prior art does not utilize a localized power resource, it has a limited effective range realistically of a few ‘inches to a maximum of one meter’ (as highlighted in the prior arts text, in FIG. 6 paragraph 4 to the detailed description of a preferred embodiment), from a remote scanner, which is not a realistic range, or cost effective means for placement of a series of readers, and remote scanners, but rather the present invention with a localized, and very inexpensive power resource, can consistently maintain a read range around 25 ft to 30 ft., ensuring a cost effective distribution of the present inventions cost effective readers, antenna, and content delivery device that can easily be placed on the ceiling, (including high-ceilings and entrances of most airports throughout the world), and walls in a qualified area, providing 100% coverage and tracking capabilities,        7. the prior art cannot identify and/or eliminate ‘bait and switch’ tactics,        8. the prior art cannot identify and/or eliminate ‘piggybacking’ tactics,        9. the prior art cannot identify and/or provide ‘matching techniques’,        10. the prior art cannot immediately provide to an authorized querying party, related data and information on a subject, such as a person or object, but rather can only come from a (CPU) system,        11. the prior art cannot randomly scan person(s), and/or objects with mobile hardware device(s) by mobile parties, such as security personnel, nor can the prior art immediately receive all types of data and information as highlighted in FIG. 4 of the present invention, without retrieval from a primary (CPU) source,        12. the prior art cannot scan a person and/or object and receive a date profile, including if necessary a current photo, immediately knowing where all other associated objects are located, how many there are, what they look like, where they are going, when they are going, if any belongings are missing, and alike,        13. the prior art does not know when a passenger and its carry-on baggage is separated, where this occurred, and a means of informing the passenger, as well as where the closest security personnel is, and sending such type(s) of data information to the fixed and/or mobile security, airport, airlines personnel's hardware device, providing all related information on the subject matter,        14. the prior art cannot provide, in their claimed examples, a ways, means, and method for the passenger to independently receive passenger information, without the need of interrupting an airport, or airlines personnel, or looking on traditional TV monitors, as highlighted in FIG. 5 and FIG. 7 of the present invention, conveniently located throughout an airport, or any other type of environment,        15. the prior art only utilizes a factory pre-programmed transponder chip with 48 to 64 bit, hexadecimal form memory array, with laser programming of the chip by laser fusing of polysilicon string contains a 9 bits header, 40 bits of data, 14 parity bits, and one stop bit, which can only provide a ‘reference means’ of utilizing the data bits to convey the unique passengers code number, which is then directly associated with a passengers identity and itinerary that is located on a (CPU) central processing computer unit. The prior art cannot write onto the transponder chip such information as the passengers data and information, or accompanying photo, so that when the identification tag is scanned or read by an authorized party(ies), all related information is immediately received and known about the passenger, and/or its baggage, and does not require a (CPU) to facilitate this process,        16. nor does the prior art utilize a read/write and/or read/write/re-write transponder chip so that the entire data file can be written to the transponder chip, or as and when the passenger, and/or its baggage moves around an environment, such as and airport, or aviation facility, such location sensing readers can read, and re-write at least one type of new information, such as updated tracking, monitoring, and information gathered onto the localized transponder chip and related device,        17. the prior art is unable to include a current photo identification of the passenger(s), and if necessary an associated checked-in, and carry-on baggage, including weight, and other dimensions to their electronic identification tag, and/or inventive identification, or (CPU),        18. the prior art is entirely reliant upon its (CPU) for providing related and reference based stored data and information that is associated with each factory programmed identification tags code. The first thing that a skilled terrorist would do is to have all primary, secondary, and emergency power resources shut down in and around an airport, aviation, military, building, or other controlled environment. In such an event, the prior art would quickly and efficiently be rendered useless, and not be able to ID, track, monitor, locate, authorize, or make known whom is whom, whether the user/passenger is indeed who they claim to be, where their bags are located, if it is indeed their bags that they are carrying, who is existing the system, who has not yet existed the system, how many people are still in the system, where they are located, and so much more. The basic questions that any ‘intelligence agent’ upon arriving to such a situation must immediately access and collect to provide to its superiors in order to grasp the magnitude of the current situation, to implement some type of damage control, would be impossible to achieve with the prior art. On the other hand, the present invention can facilitate and immediately provide such forms of information to any authorized party(ies) from FIG. 2, and FIG. 3 portable hardware devices, including an entire real-time back up of all passengers and baggage information that is currently in the system, where they are located, and/or about to come into the system/airport (airplane arrivals) and more on continuously updating triple redundant back up drives, and removable media,        19. the prior art does not utilize a sticker device as its means of electronic identification tag,        20. the prior art does not utilize information terminals, as with the present invention as described in FIG. 5, and FIG. 7,        21. the prior art does not utilize at least one type of portable hardware device, as with the present invention as described in FIG. 2, and FIG. 3,        22. the prior art does not utilize any type of baggage claim terminals, as with the present invention as described in FIG. 7,        23. the prior art does not have a means of invalidating their electronic identification tag and/or inventive identification,        24. the prior art has no means of activating their electronic identification tag and/or inventive identification, it is in effect always a passive tag in active mode, the present invention can only be activated upon the user attaching the connection points as utilized in FIG. 1 number 104, or in FIG. 9 by attaching the sticker to any type of surface, such as the back of a persons hand, or on a piece of baggage, only then does the present invention become activated,        25. the prior art has no means of invalidation, if in the event their electronic identification tag and/or inventive identification were to come or fall off of a passenger, and/or baggage,        26. the prior art has no means of immediate notification, if in the event their electronic identification tag and/or inventive identification were to come or fall off of a passenger, and/or baggage, unless it sits at a specific location for a long period of time from a (CPU) software program,        27. the prior art has no means of confirmation to the passenger or user that its baggage was opened during the checked-in process when the passenger picks up the baggage at the baggage claim carousel area, the present invention can inform the passenger of such an event occurring while its bags were not in their possession. This can be a life saving feature and event, if the passenger is traveling to certain countries of the world where trafficking drugs is an offence by death, whether you put it there or not, the burden of proof is on you, not like in America where you are innocent until proven guilty,        28. the prior art has no means of knowing who opened the baggage, when, or where the baggage was opened, the present invention has this ability,        29. the prior art only utilizes a factory programmed ‘unique code’, and is unable to write passenger information directly onto the electronic identification tag, whereas the present invention can,        30. the prior art does not utilize any type of algorithm or series of algorithms, digital or non-digital, encryption processes—cryptic or de-cryptic in nature, compressed or de-compressed, analog, digital, modulated or de-modulated, whereas the present invention does,        31. the prior art does not utilize any type of equipment that might also utilize an integrated peer-to-peer methodology to update more than one wired and/or wireless, local and/or remote content storage and delivery system(s), as highlighted in FIG. 6 to the present invention, an embedded or non-embedded modulator/demodulator, multiplexer/demultiplexer, digital encoder/decoder, cryptic/non-cryptic means, data packet based software means, and/or compression/decompression system.        32. the present invention can be configured to utilize such techniques to update at least one type of content delivery devices (CDD's) in FIG. 6 that are disbursed in a respective environment, such that if a querying party seeks such types of data and information, that is typically stored at a single (CPU) or CMS location, such types of queried data and information can be sourced, and presented to the querying party much quicker and more efficiently from a localized CDD that is a short distance away from the querying party (in cases of portable hardware devices), or the actual querying hardware device (in cases of fixed terminals), rather than a single source (CPU) system, where heavy traffic congestion, data inputs and outputs, will generate massive bottlenecks, and last-mile network problems will commonly occur.        33. the present invention can even be designed and configured to update at least one type of remote device, such as a fixed terminal, or portable hardware device to its internal, external, and/or removable memory storage area.        34. the prior art is not able to provide any type of enhancements to any type of building security system, whereby objects are tagged and if moved from its current location, moved out of a respective room, moved out of a respective building, or alike the building security system can trigger an alarm system, can inform a CMS (central monitoring station), or at least one party or system of such incidence is occurring, by wired and/or wireless means, systems, and/or networks as well as creating and logging in such an event under a time, audit, and attendance systems software, or sending such notification to the owner, in the form of a phone call, or cellular phone call,        35. the prior art only utilizes a ‘stored means’ for storing the signature received by the detector of an electronic identification tag that provides a unique signature when illuminated by RF energy,        36. the prior art can't provide such identification information on its own, and can only provide such identification information as a unique signature or commonly referred to as code that is utilized as a reference to the actual data located on some remote (CPU), and not as the actual data profile information of the passenger, and/or baggage, of unique data and information, matching information, that may also include a photo of such,        37. the prior art requires a particular tag to ‘move into the established cone of energy area’, only then is the tag illuminated and may be identified by its unique signature. The present invention does not have such a requirement or limitation, but rather can read at least one type of bracelet, sticker, or alike at all times and anywhere in the airport environment,        38. the prior art does not enable pick up parties, and/or drop off parties to communicate with the passenger(s) while they are within the airport environment. The present invention allows such communications to be conveniently facilitated throughout an airport, or other type of environment, including at least one type of secured methodology, as provided in FIG. 7 to the present invention,        39. the prior art can only utilize its electronic identification tag and/or inventive identification as an index number that is associated with a data file that is attached to a particular passenger that is stored somewhere at a remote location,        40. the prior art only seeks to locate a particular baggage if in the event the passenger exists an airport environment, whereas the present invention knows in real-time if and when such separation of baggage and passenger occurs, where it occurs, providing automatic notification to the passenger directly by localized audible notification, as well as to other parties, such as the closest security personnel, airport personnel, airlines personnel, or other personnel to that particular location, including exit areas, boarding gates, and alike,        41. the prior art does not provide, like the present invention, at least one type of portable hardware device(s) FIG. 2 and FIG. 3 which can be utilized by at least one party, such as an airport security personnel, or airlines personnel to randomly walk around an airport checking the identities of passengers, and baggage, airport personnel, airlines personnel, including airport tenants—such as a Starbucks store, or bookstore, and its personnel, including materials and supplies being brought into such secured environment. A security personnel will know with a quick scan from its portable hardware device, a host of data and information, such as the entire profile of the worker, what the hours are to be for any worker that is working within the airport and/or aviation environment to know whether they still belong there or not, if a scheduled inventory delivery is scheduled for that day and time, and alike,        42. the prior art did not address or take into account, unlike the present invention, the great many retail shops, including (DFS) duty free shops, that are located inside of an airport facility, whereby these working personnel, merchandise, and alike must also be tagged, tracked, monitoring, authorized, and alike,        43. the prior art, unlike the present invention, does not provide (ETA) estimated time of arrival, or even (ETD) estimated time of departure information to passengers from at least one type of terminal as described in FIG. 5, and FIG. 7 of the present invention,        44. the prior art does not provide, unlike the present invention, such types of information terminals, where users simply walk up, and have their identify verified by wireless reading techniques from their bracelet FIG. 1, or sticker FIG. 9 of the present invention, to the coupled reader and information terminal hardware device, to provide a plurality of services and information to the user/passenger, including providing an accurate and up to date (ETA) for the passengers baggage to the identified baggage claim carousel, conveniently booking anything from a rental car, taxi, bus, hotel, and other services,        45. the prior art does not provide, unlike the present invention, that already knows which language to present at least one type of visual and/or audible information to each specific user, passenger, and/or user,        46. the prior art is not able to, unlike the present invention, to inform the passenger who is waiting at the baggage claim carousel ‘exactly how much longer (time element) their baggage is indeed coming out of the baggage claim carousels conveyor belt’, whereby such information can be provided by audible and/or visual means, whereby a reader scans the present inventions sticker in FIG. 9, or other device that is coupled to a specific checked-in baggage, reads, and calls out the persons name by audible means to at least one type of speaker or PA system, and/or alternatively the persons name will show up on at least one type of screen or light board currently on top of the baggage claim carousel, or any other means of achieving one in the same objectives. Anyone who has traveled a lot, hates to wait for its baggage to come out at the baggage claim carousel, and would like to at least know how many more minutes until the baggage starts to come out, so they can have peace of mind, and go to the bathroom, to the car rental area, make a phone call, change money, and alike,        47. the prior art is not able to provide message boards capabilities, unlike the present invention as highlighted in FIG. 5 and FIG. 7 of the present invention,        48. the prior art is not able to provide audible and/or visual information to a passenger, or other persons, such as upon exiting the airport, ‘thank the passenger, by name, for utilizing the airport, have a nice day, and please come again’, unlike the present invention,        
U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,096 Mann et al. Sep. 12, 2000: patent and product is principally a biometric system utilizing iris common scanning and recognition techniques that is tied to primary fixed position access control locations, such as check-in boarding system, boarding gate area, and baggage reconciliation areas. Even utilization of an optical turnstile to its system at these access control points, the system might be able to control passengers at primary access control points, however is unable to provide a host of person, baggage, or object tracking, monitoring, authentication, activation, invalidation, all types of information services to passengers, pick up parties, and more that the present invention describes hereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,671 Tuttle Jun. 22, 1999: patent and product does not offer, provide, or is capable of a plurality of functions, and features to its product design, system design, its portable wireless transponder device, hardware devices, information services to passengers, airport, airlines, or tenants personnel, including pick up parties, and a host of other attributes as reflected in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,127,917 Tuttle Oct. 3, 2000: patent and product please see U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,671 Tuttle Jun. 22, 1999 aforementioned above.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,639 Yamazaki Aug. 11, 1998: patent and product is principally a baggage receiving and handling system that can match and tie associated passenger information by and between a passenger and its baggage that is principally utilized at the check-in counter, as well as the baggage claim carousel reconciliation area. The principle difference between the prior arts methodology for tracking and processing checked-in baggage is based on the utilization of a host or central computer that stores such results that is retrieved from airport, and/or airlines personnel at fixed terminal locations. The only mention of a portable means of identification is utilization of a recording medium such as IC card, the reading means reads the information stored in the recoding medium to input the information of the passenger. Then comparing means accordingly makes a comparison between the information read by the reading means and boarding information stored in the reservation information memory means. A great many of the features and functions as provided in the present invention is not provided in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,636 Yap et al. Aug. 22, 2000: patent and product is principally a luggage handling and reconciliation system that has an integrated biometric data input device. The luggage identification features are utilized to reconcile luggage at an arrival airport utilizing biometrics for identification of the person, or proper owner of the baggage. The prior art can match passenger to checked-in baggage and baggage to passenger, however such information cannot easily be acquired unobtrusively and throughout an airport and airline environment, not can be activated, invalidated, or secured to the person, or object. Moreover, card based devices were utilized in the 9/11 incident, and can easily be given, taken, or utilized by another person, despite these cards being tied to a central database system. Moreover, the prior art is unable to provide a host of functions, features, monitoring of passengers, carry-on baggage, bait-and-switch tactics, piggybacking tactics, and a host of security, tracking, unique features described to the bracelet and/or sticker apparatus, passenger information services, and pick up party services to name a few.